Scobby Celebration
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: The Scobbies have some Post Prom downtime. This is a really old story I wrote. It was one of my first. It kinda sucks but thought I'd post anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Celebration

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing…including these characters.

Pairings: W/O C/X B/A Friendship

Summery: What happened after Prom.

"God that was so much fun." Willow exclaimed as the Scooby Gang and their dates walked out into the school parking lot.

"As far as mortal traditions go it was alright." Anya stated dryly.

"Ahh… I'm sure the Prom Committee will be glad to hear the schools ex demon approved of the nights' festivities." Xander added sarcastically.

"It seems perfect to me." Buffy said. When she received strange looks from the others she hurried to explain. "I mean as far as Hellmouth dances go it was the norm. I mean there was the anticipation, then the Hellmouth's twist of evil thrown in, the fight and then the fun."

"And this had nothing to do with your little award, Miss Class Protector?" Cordelia asked.

"Okay that was a definite plus." The blonde replied, blushing a little.

"Right now I could use a cup of coffee and some comfortable shoes." Xander said.

"Same here." Cordy said as she removed her heels.

"Well I for one am in desperate need of sleep. May I offer you a ride Miss Chase?" Wesley asked the tall brunette.

"That's nice of you to ask, but my car is here. Thank you anyway."

"I'm leaving too." Anya said to Xander as she joined Wesley.

"I guess we should all get some sleep. We have demon research to do." Buffy said sadly.

"Nope." Oz said.

"What do you mean nope?" Willow asked her boyfriend.

"I mean, we, the Scooby Gang are all going to the beach for a post prom party."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are. I got the wood, the munchies and the stereo in my van. I figured we could sleep on the beach."

"That has potential. I'm in." Buffy told him.

"My parents are gone so why not?" Willow agreed.

"Hey if I don't have to go home, I'm defiantly in." Xander said.

"I'm for it." Cordelia said shrugging.

"What about you two?" Oz said looking over at Giles and Angel.

"Me?" the men asked in unison.

"Yes, I did say Scooby Gang, didn't I?"

"This is something you all should do. It's after prom. You don't need a chaperone." Giles replied.

"You're not a chaperone. You're Giles, friend and Scooby, you're coming mister." Oz said to the older Brit. "And so are you." He said looking over at the vampire." Oz said to the older Brit. "And so are you." He said looking over at the vampire.

"Huh? I don't think that's such a good idea Oz." Angel said looking over at Buffy. She only shrugged.

"And why not?" He asked a bit upset.

"Because…well…um…well the sun." Angel stuttered trying to come up with a good reason.

"Got it covered. I was thinking that we need to leave by dawn, so you'll be safe from early morning rays by sleeping in my van and then I can drive you right to the mansion. You'll be fine."

"Wow Oz I think this is the most I've ever heard you speak." Buffy said with a smile.

"You really though this through man." Xander stated.

Oz only shrugged.

"Fine." Angel said as Willow gave him one of her 'you're not getting out of this' looks.

"Great I'll meet you all at the beach in forty five minutes. Come on Will, I'll take you home to get some clothes."

"Hey Buff, you need a ride?" Xander asked.

"Sure thanks."

"Angel may I offer you a ride?" Giles asked as they started off towards the parking lot.

"No it's okay." And with that he was gone.

"I really do hate when he does that." Giles mumbled as he climbed into his little Citron.


	2. Meeting at the Beach

The Beach

Forty Five Minutes Later

"Nice fire Oz." Buffy said as she and Xander walked up to their friends.

"Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Angel were already there.

"Thanks. I try." He replied with a lopsided grin.

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Right here. I had a bit of car trouble." He replied throwing his knapsack on the sand.

"Giles one of these days you're going to have to get a real car." Xander said.

"Yeah I think they recalled that model when tie dye t-shirts and The Beatles were still considered cool." Cordy said as she placed her blanket down on the beach.

"Rupert I'm sorry to say it but I haven't seen a Citron since I mode to America after the turn of the century. I'm pretty sure you're the only person in America to drive one, let alone own one." Angel told the man.

"My car is a classic." Giles argued sitting down on his knapsack.

"Giles' it's an antique, get a new one already." Buffy told her watcher.

"May we change the subject of conversation now?" Giles asked looking sternly at all of them.

"Okay guys enough teasing Giles about his 'old-as-dirt' car. Now it's time to eat." Oz said walking back from the van with a bunch of bags of food.

Willow followed with two blankets in her hands and laid them out next to each other closing the circle.

"So what do you got in the bags?" Buffy asked Oz.

"Well I have Doritos, Fritos Popcorn, Pretzels, soda, juice and blood." He said.

Everyone just looked at him after hearing the word blood.

"Here you go." He said handing Angel the packet of blood.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He replied putting everything in the middle then taking a seat next to Willow on one of the blankets.

Buffy and Angel were still standing looking at the layout before them. Cordy and Xander were sitting on a blanket talking. Willow and Oz were eating and talking to Giles who was next to them. There was one blanket left. Buffy and Angel just looked at each other.

"Oh just sit down already." Cordelia exclaimed.

"What are you two planning on doing, standing all night?" Oz asked.

Reluctantly they sat on the blanket together.


	3. AN

AN: Hey guys I'm really sorry about taking so long to update this and all the rest of my stories. I started a new job last month and it was taking up most of my time. My computer at home is down and the comp I usually use is the one at my other job. Because of the new job I stopped working there often and when I did I kept forgetting my disk with the stories on them. Really sorry guys. Anyways this coming Saturday is going to be my last day at the job with the comp so it may be a while till I update much. I'm also leaving the recently new job, cause I finally found a REAL job, which also means I'll be working longer hours and more days so finding the time to write will be hard, but I'll try my best to post at least one chap from one story a week. I know, I know, but that's the best I can hope to do right now. Sorry about that guys. All of this is at least until I get my comp fixed. Now that I have my own car now I may be able to go to my boyfriends house more often and use his comp, but I'm not making any promises.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Sinfully Soulful

PS. Keep sending my reviews and emails to keep me motivated, maybe if I get enough I'll post more often (if I get the chance). Lol.

Thanks to Sammy Jay for sending me reminder emails on my stories. Lol. )


	4. Talking

"Oz I have a question. What was the whole purpose of this?" Buffy asked as she sucked on a lollipop.

"Well since Angel and Cordy are leaving and we're all going to college I thought this would be a great time to talk and sort of reflect on all the things we've all been through since you decided to grace our lives with your presence Buffy."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"I guess that makes sense. I mean we don't really know each other as well as you'd think. I mean we've been fighting together for years and all." Willow said agreeing with her boyfriend.

"Yeah things like, what is your REAL name Oz?" Xander asked.

"Oh it's Daniel Osborne." He replied.

"I have a question." Willow said looking over at Angel. "Is Angel you're real name? I mean the one you had before you were turned?" She asked the vampire.

"No it's Liam." He told her.

"I like it." She replied with a smile.

"Oh I have one, I've been dying to ask since you came back. Where DID you go Buff?" Xander asked his best friend.

"Oh I was in LA and there's a side trip to Hell somewhere in there but yeah, I was in LA."

"Did you see anyone famous?" Cordelia asked.

"In hell?"

"No before the hell."

"Oh no Cor, I was kind of with the poor people."

"Wait when did you go to LA?" Angel asked, completely confused.

"After I uh…after I sent you to hell." She told him.

"Why what happened?" _After he had gotten back from hell they'd pretty much tried to stay away from the topic of that day or the summer that followed._

"Well you were gone and I was kicked out of school and my mom kicked me out of the house. I didn't want to deal and I couldn't, so I did what I do best, and I ran." She told him.

"So how were you living Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I had some money that was left over from my birthday plus my dad spaces money to my account every month as allowance. With that I was able to get an apartment and then I worked at this little shit whole diner." She told them.

"Wow Buffy you were like, really doing it. That's so cool." Willow said in awe.

"So why did you come back? I mean…I'm not trying to be mean…" Cordelia started.

"Yeah right." Xander coughed.

Cordelia glared before continuing. "I'm just…if you were making a life for yourself then why come back?"

"Well I went to hell and I kind realized that…I was in the wrong place, I mean not just hell but…there were all these kids our age there and no one knew, or cared that they were missing and I realized, I had people who cared about me." She said shrugging. "So once I got out and saved a few people I came back."

"Jees Hell, Buff? Not the ideal vacation." Xander said.

"Tell me about it." She said with a smile. "So what did you guys do with out me?" She asked.

"Well, Will, Oz and I took over patrolling for you." Xander told her.

"Yeah I remember. _Night Hawk_." She said with a laugh.

"I went to Mexico." Cordelia told them.

"What about you Giles?" Buffy asked.

"I used my contacts to try and find you. I also had to help your mother understand your "other life"" He answered.

"Oh well I think Angel gets the prize for worse vacation spot." Cordelia said jokingly.

"Yeah a whole three months in hell, that's gotta suck." Xander agreed.

"Suck is not the word for it." Angel said dryly.

"Okay we're verging on depressing here, I vote for a subject change." Oz said eagerly.

"Good idea." Willow jumped in happily.

"How about life after High School?" Xander suggested.

"Okay I guess that'll work?" Buffy said taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I'm moving to La. No time like the present to start my road to stardom." She said with a bright smile.

"I'm going to do my "See America" tour and then come back and get a job." Xander told them.

"Good luck with that, America is beautiful." Angel told him.

"Umm…thanks man." Xander said a bit uncomfortably.

"I'm going to UC Sunnydale. I've realized no matter how hard I try I'll never be able to leave the hellmouth. I'm grounded to this place." Buffy told them.

"I'm going to stay in Sunnydale. I want to get better in the magic's and there is no better place than the hellmouth." Willow said smiling.

"I've got an off campus apartment with the band." Oz told them.

"What about you two?" Willow asked Angel and Giles.

"I'll probably still be working at the library." Giles told them.

"Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm leaving. I don't know where to, but I'm going. It'll be somewhere close though. I want to be able to come and lend a hand whenever needed."

Suddenly Buffy yawned loudly. "Sorry." She said when she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Understandable, you've had a hard day fighting demons." Xander told her.

"How many hellhounds were there?" Giles asked.

"Four. Three of them were sent out before I got there. I killed the last one that was at his house. By the time I got to the school they were making their way to the gym."

"Close call." Oz said.

"Yeah but I got rid of them and we had a great time."

"The Buffster saves the day!" Xander said.

"Again." Willow added with a laugh.

Conversation continued well through the night, covering a range of topics. Finally about five minutes before sunrise they began to leave.

Cordy packed her stuff and left after saying good bye and shocking everyone by giving Xander a nice long 'thank you' kiss.

Oz and Willow packed their things into Oz's van and packed Angel in there too.

Xander and Buffy packed their things into Xander's car and left.

Giles left once he finished packing his things.

Everyone left with new found respect and understanding towards one another. By the end of the night, Xander and Cordelia had made up and decided to try the long distance thing after graduation. Slowly this time. Xander was going to take her to dinner that night.

Giles no longer saw Angel as the man who killed Jenny, but the man who was suffering for crimes he didn't commit. Xander had even stopped calling Angel 'Dead Boy' and started calling him Angel.

Buffy and Angel were on good terms. She understood why he was leaving and even thanked him for caring so much.

Everyone understood and forgave Buffy for leaving and for keeping Angel's return a secrete.

They all left the beach with a better understanding of each other and a tighter bond.

THE END

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. I know it's short but I had written this story YEARS ago.


End file.
